Unlocked Memories
by animefreak728
Summary: Finn wants to know what really happened to the Ice King. One question being, 'How did he survive the Mushroom War'. This is my version of what happens a week or two after Finn and Jake find the Ice King's tapes. What happens as the Ice King's memories become unlocked? This is an AU. (STORY PUT ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Undecided. I will warn you now, I like yaoi (which means boy x boy). So this may or may not turn into a yaoi later on in the chapters. If you do not like this or it offends you then I would recommend not to read if it turns to that.

Rating: T

I don't take ownership of the cartoon 'Adventure Time' or any of it's characters. The only thing I take credit for is this plot and the OCs I'll be having in later chapters of the story. :D

* * *

Finn looked up at the rising sun as he sat in the wet grassy field surrounding his tree house home. He let out a sigh as he watched the setting sun. The surrounding sky turned orange as the ball of light went below the horizon. Him and Jake always went out on an adventure, he loved adventure but he had to admit, just sitting here enjoying the sunset was pretty nice too.

Finn's mind slowly drifted from the sunset, to the events of last week. Last week was when they found the Ice King's videos, and it's been on his mind a lot recently. He had always thought the Ice King was just some weird old ice wizard, but to think he used to be normal... it was blowing his mind.

Ice King, the guy who kidnapped princesses for a living, and wears a blue man dress all the time used to be normal. Not only that but... he was human. Ice King was human.

This is what bothered Finn the most, how could Ice King have been human? Sure he knew it had something to do with that crown he's always wearing but he really didn't know anything about it. Finn sat there thinking it over. He hadn't realized how long he'd been sitting there until the sun had already went down, the light fading from the sky leaving a dark cloak of night, the night sky was alight with hundreds and hundreds of stars. They all twinkled in the darkness.

Finn blinked, realizing he'd been out there for probably hours. Finn slowly pushed himself off the grass and dusted some dirt of his pants. As he stood, a cold breeze went by him. He rubbed his hands together and shook at the sudden cold. He'd better get inside before it really get's cold.

Finn slowly made his way back to the tree house. The grass under him was wet with cold slush. It must have been from the Ice King. The snow had melted but left behind frozen water, that soaked the grass. The grass surrounding the house was still wet with melted snow so it was hard to find a nice patch of grass to sit in. That's why he was a little farther then normal today.

Finn walked a few more paces to get to the doorstep of his home. The lights inside were still on, so Beemo must still be up. Finn opened the door to his home and stepped in.

The light from the candles cast a warm light around the tree house. Shadows danced around the home as the candle light flickered and spun. Finn pulled off the jacket he was wearing and hung it on a branch near by. Finn could see Beemo sitting at the table, most likely thinking of a new video game to make. As he walked pass he waved hi to Beemo and walked to the ladder leading to his room.

As he walked up the steps he noticed the unusual quite surrounding the home. Finn thought on this for a moment and figured it must be because Jake wasn't home. Jake had left a little before him to go see Lady Rainicorn. He'd said that he'd probably stay the night at her house.

Finn climbed the last step of the ladder and pulled himself up to the bedroom floor. He guessed the quite wasn't to bad. It gave him some time to think.

Finn slowly crawled into his bed, the animal skins making the bed feel nice and warm. He turned himself to lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He never really just sat down and thought for a while. It was a nice change every once in a while.

As Finn stared at the ceiling he let his mind wonder, soon enough it came back to the subject of Ice King.

When Ice King was in his video, he looked so normal. So human! He'd even had a family! It all seemed so different from the crazy old man he new. And now that he thought about it, he was younger too! Maybe even the same age as Bubblegum! To think whatever happened to him changed him so much.

When him and Jake where watching the Ice King's tape, the Ice King from the video was sitting near a window. It had been only a little look, but outside he could see other buildings, and even a street. To think that there used to be more humans, maybe even a small town of them made him feel so happy – and yet so sad.

As Finn thought about the other humans, his thoughts went back to Ice King. If Ice King was there when there were other humans, then wouldn't he have been killed during the mushroom war? Did his ice powers protect him? Are there other humans that survived? Does he know?

Those questions stuck themselves into Finn's head. How did he survive the war? What really happened to Ice King?

Finn had thought about all these questions until it was early in the morning. He hadn't realized he'd been up so long until the candle next to his bed had long burned out and the sun's lights were shiny brightly in his eyes. Finn grumbled at the bright light and turned over in his bed, as he did so he finally felt how tired his body had gotten from lack of sleep. To tired to change into his night clothes Finn wrapped his blanket around himself, with one last thought going through his mind, and a long yawn, Finn snuggled closer into his blanket and drifted off to sleep. That last question still in his mind.

_What really happened to Ice King?_

* * *

I really recommend reading the fanfiction, **Simon Petrikov ** by yapook. It's a really great fanfiction and it's probably one favorite ones out of my favorites list on this site. :D

Now back to this fanfiction.

This story has been in my mind ever since I saw the episode with the Ice King's tapes. I think it's so cool how they made a deeper character out of the goofy crazy guy I was used to seeing in the show. I wanted to go deeper into his character so I wrote this.

Finn seems so interested in finding out about the other humans. I thought it would make sense that he would be curios about Ice King's past.

I'm still a little new to writing so if you see any mistakes then I would thank you to politely correct me.

This story is going to differentiate a bit from the original Adventure Time story. For example:

The Ice King didn't have a fiance in this. I might say that Betty is his sister in this. (will be explained later)

And he is a little younger then how he probably was when he was human. I'm gonna make him about the same age as Bubblegum. May become younger or older.

There will probably be multiple changes from the original plot as I carry on with this story. And lastly I may draw the characters on my account on deviantart. I like to draw so I'm considering it. :D

Review and tell me your thoughts! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's chapter two!_  
_

* * *

_There was nothing but darkness, nothing but a pitch black ibis. An eerie sense of dread filled his bones as the darkness seemed to consume him._

_He couldn't run, he could hide, he felt he could hardly breath. The pure black of the night had already started to consume his body. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing but the bone chilling wake of fear that spread throughout his being._

_After what seemed like an eternity of seeing nothing but the darkness, he heard something. It was small like the whisper of the wind, but it was there. Soon the sound started to grow, getting clearer as it grew in volume. It was a moan, then as the sound continued to increase it became a scream. The scream became loud, and full of pain, as if the person was going through hell itself. The screaming continued to be joined be another, and another, until the whole realm of darkness was filled with the sounds of the blood curdling screams._

_And then... it stopped._

_Everything stop, to be replaced by the deathly silence. It wasn't like the silence of before. This, this silence felt so painful, so frightening. It was almost as if something were watching him, hiding itself in the darkness of the ibis. As if waiting for it's chance to kill, but no it did nothing as it watched the man before it. It watched as if enjoying the look of pure fear on it's prey's face. He could almost feel the monster's smile as it watched him._

_The last thing he remembered was the sound of his own screaming._

The Ice King shot up in his bed as sweat rolled down his body. He breathing was erratic as he sat staring into nothing. As his breathing got worse he tried to calm himself. It was all a dream, he was okay, he would tell himself.

After what seemed to be hours of hard breathing and shaky words, he was able to calm himself. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he tried to calm his quickening heart beat. It had only been a dream, but it had felt so real. He could still hear the screams of what seemed to be hundreds of people. He had never felt so scared before.

Ice King slowly pushed himself off the bed, and walked to the bathroom connecting to his bedroom. The cold ice floor having no effect on his frozen body. He walked into the bathroom to stare into the icy mirror. Looking into the mirror he could see the dark bags under his eyes.

He hadn't slept in almost two weeks. It was terrible.

Almost everyday for the past two weeks, he would wake up like this. Scared, sweaty, and tired. All the nights of no sleep were starting to catch up with him. He could feel his body getting more and more tired everyday. He could hardly move around without passing out. He even missed his weekly princess kidnapping. He would thankfully drift off to sleep, but the nightmares. They seemed to be getting worse every night. He could hardly close his eyes without hearing those horrible screams.

The Ice King let out a long sigh as he turned the water nozzle. Icy cold water poured out of the facet. Ice King slowly let his hands rest in the cold water running through the sink, he let out a long sigh as the waters cool temperature cooled his sweaty body. He scooped a handful of the cold water and splashed it in his face, cooling the rest of his body.

Ice King had never had a problem with heat before so the sudden flash of heat was really getting to him.

Ice King grabbed a towel hanging on a nearby rack and wiped himself down. The cold water had done wonders to his hot skin.

When he was done wiping off the water droplets, he slowly placed the towel back on it's rack and walked back into his bedroom. The bedroom - like the rest of the castle - was a frozen room made entirely of ice. The only thing not made of the frozen liquid was the mattress sitting in the far left corner of the room.

Ice King tiredly walked over to his bed and laid on top the covers. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep, fearing that as soon as he closed his eyes, he would hear those horrible screams again. He laid there staring up at the ceiling as he thought about those dreams. He never had dreams like that before, why now?

Ice King felt his eyelid soon grow heavy and his mind go fuzzy, he was so tired. He knew that as soon as he closed his eyes he would be back in the darkness of his dreams, but he couldn't help it. His body felt so weak, he needed to rest.

The Ice King's eyes slowly closed, and the screams continued.

* * *

The first part of this chapter was inspired by Edger Allen Poe. His dark minded stories had made me think of the first part of this chapter.

I want to see if you guys can tell what he's dreaming about. If you think you know then feel free to write a review. :D

And if you guys have any suggestions I'm open to them. It's fun to hear other peoples ideas. If I use one of yours I will be sure to give you credit at the top of the chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy three!

Again no pairing have been decided just yet, but as I said before it may become yaoi. You have been warned.

* * *

Finn was soundly a sleep when he felt the covers being yanked off him. He grunted at the sudden chill of the room and blindly tried to grab at them, but they must have been to far for his arms to reach. After the third failed attempt of grabbing his covers Finn grumpily opened his eyes.

As he looked around the room he found his covers laying on the floor next to the bed.

To awake to go back to sleep, Finn slowly sat up in his bed and let out a long yawn. How long was he asleep? Finn sleepily looked out the window. From what he could tell the sun had gotten lower since he was last up, it must have been halfway down to the horizon by now. He must have slept through the whole morning.

Finn slowly pushed himself up off the bed and onto the floor. As he stood he could smell the scent of food drifting up from the kitchen. Jake must be home. As he walked closer to the ladder connecting to the kitchen, he could hear humming coming from downstairs.

Yep, Jake's home.

Finn stretched out his tired limbs and headed to the ladder. As he reached the ladder and climbed down he could clearly smell the scent of omelets.

* * *

Finn sat at the dinner table with a plate of half eaten omelet sitting in front of him. He'd been staring at it for the last five minutes, he hadn't taken anymore bites but had taken to poking it with his fork every few seconds, he had an 'out there' look in his eyes.

Finn had been in deep thought since he woke up this morning, he hadn't said much all day, and it was starting to worry his housemates.

Beemo looked over worriedly at Finn and then to Jake, hoping the dog would say something. Jake sat on the other side of the round table looking at Finn with concern.

"Hey Finn? You all right? You hadn't eaten much."

Finn continued to stare off into space as his fork pushed around the omelet. His mind deep into whatever he'd been concentrating on for the last few hours. Jake made a low whining sound as Finn continued to poke at his food.

"Finn!"

"Huh?!"

Finn dropped his fork and stared surprisingly at the yellow dog. Finn's brain seemed to finally returned as he stared confusingly at his best friend.

"Uh, yeah Jake?"

Jake crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a pout. Finn had been thinking a lot about something these last few days, and Jake wanted to know what's been going through the teen's mind.

"Finn you've been spacing out a lot recently. Is something up?"

Finn looked back down to his now cold omelet and back up to his brother.

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"Well yeah! I can see that, but what about?"

Finn fell silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether to tell or not him. He looked back to Jake, making up his mind.

"I keep thinking about the Ice King's tapes."

"His tapes? Why?"

Finn looked down at his hands as he answered.

"Because I want to know what happened. I keep thinking about the Ice King being human and then all these questions would pop into my head. Like, how did he survive the war? None of the other humans survived how did he?"

Jake looked over worriedly at his brother as Finn continued to look down at his hands. He looked like he was thinking hard about this.

"If Ice King used to be a normal guy then how did he get so crazy? I know it has to do with his crown but I have the strangest feeling like I need to know more. I don't know why, I just do."

Jake frowned at the look of sadness in Finn's eyes. This must mean a lot to him. He knew how much it meant to Finn to find out what happened to the other humans, but he didn't want to get his hopes to high in case this turned into some wild goose chase. Ice King was one crazy dude and he probably doesn't even remember anything about being human. Jake's surprised he remembers anything at all with how messed up he is.

Jake looked one more time to Finn's face. The way he was looking at him, with so much hope made him give in.

"Fine, lets go to Princess Bubblegum's place and see if she knows anything."

Finn's face broke into a huge smile.

"Yes!" Finn said, fist pumping into the air.

"Alright well since you're not gonna finish your food anyway lets go now."

Jake didn't have to say it anything. Before Jake could even finish his sentence Finn was halfway to the door. He stopped at the door to turn and face him, a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Jake."

Jake waved his paw as if dismissing the idea.

"No problem dude, now lets hurry up"

Jake stretched his foot to the other side of the room and stretched his way out the door. He then stretched his body about ten times larger and waited for Finn to climb on. Finn did a fist pump into the air as he back flipped onto his furry companion.

When Jake felt Finn land safely his back he stretched out his legs to walk above the trees, walking his way to the Candy Kingdom. As they began to walk Jake felt Finn's hand tap on his back. He turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah bro?"

Finn gave him a big smile as leaned in.

"You know what time it is?"

Jake's smile came full force at the familiar question.

"Adventure time!?"

Finn stood high on Jake's back as he shouted his answer.

"Yeah man!"

* * *

I couldn't resist writing that last part. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4. :D

* * *

Jake's long legs stretched over the trees of the small forest outside of the Candy Kingdom. In the distance Finn could see the frozen mountains of the Ice Kingdom. He could see the tall icy castle and the snow surrounding it. His eyes lingered on the frozen landscape as they neared the Candy Kingdom, letting his mind wonder again. Finn's eye contact was broken when they reached the candy gates.

Finn looked around surprised. He hadn't realized they had gotten there so fast. Finn shook it off and looked down at the small group of candy people who came to greet them. It was four candy children-three gumdrops and a marshmallow. They all looked up at them with big smiles as they waved high to the adventurers. Finn smiled back at the little candy kids as they approached the palace gates.

After stating their names the big chocolate gates moved to the side, allowing the pair to enter.

On the other side of the gates stood a smiling Peppermint Butler. He waved happily to the duo and beckoned them inside.

"Why hello Finn and Jake. I supposed you're looking for the princess?" Peppermint said in his normally polite voice.

"Yeah, you know where she is?"

"Of course, just follow me."

Peppermint butler lead them up a flight of stairs and turned right to walk through a hallway, passing a few doors as they walked. Finn recognized the hallway as the one leading to Bubblegum's room, which they had actually passed a few doors down.

They soon came to a pair of large pink doors. The doors handles being large candy canes shaped like door nobs. Peppermint butler knocked on the door and announced there presence. They waited at the door for a few short moments before a voice behind the door told them to come in.

Peppermint butler politely opened the doors for the heroes and allowed them entrance. After they entered Peppermint butler excused himself and left, closing the doors behind him as he did.

The inside was a square room used as Bubblegum's study. On either side of the room was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books, most likely containing things about science and the like. The room was as expected a soft pink color the only difference being a light blue rug situated in the middle of the room. On the far side of the room was a wooden oak desk. The desk was neatly organized with a small reading lamp sitting on the side next to a small stack of books. On the other side of that desk sat Princess Bubblegum, her head hidden behind a book.

Bubblegum looked up from her reading to see the two adventurers. She gave them a warm smile and a small wave.

"Hello, Finn and Jake. I was just doing some research for an experiment I was working on. Do you need something?"

Finn smiled at the princess's politeness.

"We just wanted to ask you a question, but if you're to busy we can come back later."

Bubblegum waved her hand as if dismissing the idea.

"No, it's quite alright. Feel free to ask."

Bubblegum put down her book and placed it with the rest of the stack occupying her desk. She looked back to the two with her hands claps together. Showing them that they had her full attention.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"We wanted to know if you knew anything about cursed objects?"

Bubblegum looked at them with puzzlement. That was unexpected.

"Cursed items? Whatever for?"

"I think the Ice King's crown is cursed. If so then maybe that's why the guy acts so weird."

"Finn the Ice King has always been weird. Why would you think it has to do with his crown?"

Finn looked down it the carpet then back up to the princess, trying to think of a way to explain his reasoning. He figured the best way was to tell her what happened. So he went through the task of explaining all of what happened last week with the Ice King's video tapes.

"Two weeks ago we found a suitcase full of old video tapes that belong to Ice King. We wanted to see if he had any important secrets on them so we could use them to our advantage. A lot of them were just weird and un-useful, until we got to the last tape. The last one was of the Ice King before he got his ice powers or his crown. He didn't always used to be crazy, he used to be human. Like me."

Bubblegum's face went from confused to shocked in an instant.

"He started acting the way he is after finding the crown. That's why I think the crown is cursed, that's what's making him crazy, and if we can fix it maybe he'll go back to the way he was and stop capturing princesses."

Finn finished looking down to the carpet again. He knew that wasn't the whole truth of why he wanted to solve this, but he didn't want to seem like he was only doing this for his own gain. He kept his eyes low trying not to make eye contact with the princess.

Bubblegum looked down at her joined hands in thought. This information was certainly startling to say the least. And from what Finn said he does make a good point. If Ice King really used to be human before obtaining his crown then there must be some sort of magic surrounding it. What she didn't understand is if he was human then how did he survive the war? She looked back up to the teen in front of her, and let out a sigh. From the look on his face he was thinking the same thing. She put on a more positive face as she addressed the heroes.

"Okay, lets look into it. We can start by researching it in the castle library."

Bubblegum stood up from her seat and walked to the door. She stopped at the entrance and waited for them to follow.

Finn gave her a very eager nod and followed her as she lead the way to the castle library. They went down the staircase from before and to the right. They passed by several doors before coming upon two large chocolate doors with peppermint handles. The door itself almost took up most of the wall.

Bubblegum grabbed one of the door handles and pulled hard. She let out a small oomph as she pulled on the heavy handle. Within time the large door soon slowly opened, revealing the castle library.

The library was a large round room, surrounded by bookshelves on every side. The room had a second landing overhead, where you could see two windows, other then that the walls where covered with bookshelves. The room had two ladders attached to the bookcases so that someone could use them to reach the second floor or get to a high bookshelf. The ladders had wheels put on them so you could use them to move across the room. The room itself must have been part of one of the towers connected to the castle. The room's ceiling was very high up. You could hardly see it from down at the floor. It was almost as though it wasn't there.

On the floor was covered by a tan carpet. Other then the bookshelves there was a single long table in the middle of the room. It had a reading light on either side of the table and one in the middle. The table had eight chairs. One on both ends of the table, and three on each side.

The princess hummed as she looked through all the different categories of books. Trying to find the ones needed for the task at hand. While Finn and Jake looked around the library in awe. They had never seen so many books before in one room. Finn and Jake's eyes soon turned back to the princess when the sound of heavy books hitting the table reached there ears. The princess had already gotten five books off the shelves and was now looking through one of them as she continued hummed.

Finn took a seat on the left side of Bubblegum while Jake sat on the opposite side of her. Before sitting they both grabbed one book from the stack of books Bubblegum had brought to the table. After sitting they both opened their own book and started to read.

The book Finn had got was _Cursed Objects of Ooh_. After glancing at the picture on the cover Finn turned to the first page and started to read.

. . .

Finn let out a loud groan as he closed the fifth book he'd looked through. Still finding nothing useful.

He threw the book into a pile they had put on the edge of the table. Finn looked over at his two companions to see if they had any better luck. Jake was now soundly sleeping, his head laying on the table, and a book laying over his head. On the other side of the table Bubblegum was now going through her seventh book and looked to be having no success. Bubblegum sighed as she closed the book she was searching through and placed it among the other books in the pile. Bubblegum looked to the other two at the table with a frustrated frown.

"Finn are you sure there isn't anything else you may know that could narrow down our search? Anything at all?"

Finn scratched at the back of his head in thought. He couldn't remember anything else special that could help them in their search, other then what he already said at least.

"Not much. Ice King found the crown somewhere and after he put it on his head he slowly started changing blue and getting his ice powers."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah. That's all I know."

Bubblegum put her hand to her chin as she thought over the information. It wasn't much to go on. For all they know there could be a lot of magical items that could give you powers or change your appearance.

"Finn do you think you could find any other information about his crown or how he got his ice powers? From how this is going it will probably take us days to find the right book with so little information."

Finn scratched at the back of his neck in thought.

"Okay I guess I could try and ask him. I don't know if I'll get an answer though. Come one Jake let's go see the Ice King."

When he turned to his friend Jake was loudly snoring into his book. Drool was coming from the side of his mouth as he mumbled in his sleep. Jake's legs kicked as he chased after whatever creature was running around in his dreams. Finn smiled fondly at the yellow dog as he growled in his sleep.

"Looks likes he's knocked out."

"Finn, how about you take the marrow? I don't mind you using it to get to the Ice Kingdom."

As she said this Bubblegum went into her pocket and fished out a small yellow whistle. The whistle was shaped the same as the one for a dog, it was small and fit in the palm of her hand. It's only difference from a dog whistle being the tiny M engraved at the top. Bubblegum handed it to Finn, who caught it easily in his hand.

"When outside blow the whistle and the marrow will come to you."

Finn looked down at the small whistle and gave her a nod to show he understood.

"Thanks princess. I'll bring him back as soon as I'm done talking to the Ice King."

"Alright, but you be careful." Bubblegum said giving him a kind smile.

"I will princess."

Finn gave Bubblegum a thumbs up before heading out the door. Bubblegum watched as the young adventurer left. She gave a soft smile to the door he left through and went back to work, hoping to find something to help there search.

. . .

Finn walked outside the front doors of the castle. The sun was soon to finish it's descend to the ground. It was most likely some time near six by now. Finn looked one more time to the glowing orb before looking back to the whistle. He'd better hurry before it get's to dark. He didn't know how well the marrow could see in the night sky.

Finn took in a deep breath before placing the whistle between his lips, and letting out a long blow. The whistle made the smallest noise, like the sound of someone blowing into a small straw. Finn looked at the whistle with confusion.

_Is it broken?_

Finn's pondering was interrupted as a large shadow came over head. Finn looked up immediately to find a huge brown bird flying above him. The bird circled around him in the sky before landing gracefully in front of him. Finn smiled at the site of the royal band atop it's head.

Finn placed the whistle back into his pocket and walked closer to the marrow. The bird stayed still as Finn's hands brushed against it's soft feathers. When Finn was sure it was calm he climbed on top it's back. After Finn had steadied himself on the large bird's back the marrow turned it's head slightly in his direction.

"I need you to fly me to the Ice castle."

Fin pointed to the icy mountains of the Ice Kingdom. At the very highest mountain you could see the smallest bit of a window.

"Can you get me there?"

The marrow spread out it's wings and let out a loud caw. As if confirming Finn's question. Finn held tight to the neck of the large animal as it pushed hard off the ground. The marrow spread out it's wings and flapped hard against the wind, lifting it's legs as they were soon off into the sky.

Finn held tightly to the marrows feathers as he felt the wind going past him. Jake wasn't kidding when he said the bird was fast. Finn had to use one hand to hold down his hat as the wind nearly knocked it off.

They were now high in the sky, and below them Finn could see the candy people and there homes quickly go by. The marrow quickly flew over the Candy Kingdom and then over the forest. Dozens and dozens of trees went by as the flew over them. Finn could fairly see the small animals in the forest look up as they flew over head. Within two minutes they were entering the cold snow covered lands of the Ice Kingdom. The marrow started to slow down as they came closer to there destination. They passed by a few of the Ice King's penguins as they flew to the large window opening in the Ice King's castle.

The marrow landed itself on the ledge of the window and turned it's body slightly to let Finn off. Finn slowly climbed off the bird trying not to pull to hard on it's feathers as he stepped down. When he placed his feet on the icy floor of the castle Finn was happy that his shoes protected his feet from the cold.

The room was quite as he looked around the living room. It was a rectangular room with a couch, rug, and a TV. On one side of the room Finn could see the Ice King's arm chair. The furniture like most in the house was a dark shade of purple.

Finn looked around the room one more time before turning to the marrow.

"I'll be back after I find the Ice King. Just wait here, okay?"

The large bird made a little squawking noise before nodding it's head in agreement. Finn smiled to the large brown bird before venturing into the rest of the house.

Finn walked over to one of the two hallways he remembered being in the home. He was vaguely sure that this one lead to the bedroom, or it could be the one leading to the kitchen. As Finn walked through the hallway he was surprised to see the lack of penguins in the frozen home. Usually at least three of the little birds would be found walking around halls.

Finn walked down the hallway until he reached a door at the end of it. The door unlike the rest of the house was not made of ice but was a normal wooden door. As Finn stepped closer to the door he could make out the small carvings of pictures put into the door. It was skillfully crafted. In the center of the door was the carving of a large snowflake. In the corners of the door were also snowflakes, each snowflake looking different from the last.

Finn took another moment to look at the carvings before knocking lightly on the door. His knock making a small echo as it's sound bounced off the walls. Finn shifted from one foot to the other as he waited outside the door.

After a few more moments of waiting Finn knocked once again on the door. He waited outside the door fore one more minute before letting out a bored sigh. Ice King must not be home. Finn turned on his heel to go back down the hallway when a low sound caught his attention. Finn stopped in his step to turn back to the door. Finn only had to wait a few more seconds before hearing the sound again. This time it was slightly louder. Finn presses his ear against the wood to get a better hear of the small noise.

On the other side of the door Finn could hear the smallest sound of moaning. It was a small moan but it sounded like the person was in pain. Finn listened closely as the moaning got louder. Finn soon became worried as the sound continued to increase. Who ever is in there must be in a lot of pain. Finn placed his hand on the nob and slightly opened the door.

Finn looked into the room with worry. The moaning was starting to turn into a low scream. Finn quickly stepped in and looked around the room. Soon his eyes fell on the bed sitting in the corner of the room. On the bed was Ice King, shaking and sweating. His breathing was erratic as Finn ran closer to the bed. As Finn got close he could see how much paler the Ice King looked then normal. He looked almost white, only a hint of blue left on his face.

Finn's heart beat quickened as he tried to figure out what was going on. Ice King's body started to shake harder as whatever was happened became worse. Finn grabbed hold of both his shoulders trying to hold him down. He lightly shook the Ice King's shoulders as he tried to wake him up from whatever nightmare he was having. This action seemed to only worsen it as the Ice King started to scream at the contact yelling 'no' loudly as his body fought against Finn's grip.

Finn pushed hard on the Ice King's shoulders, holding him against the bed. Ice King still shook but now his screams had lowered to low yelled please for help. Finn had to use all his strength to hold the Ice King down. Finn looked to the Ice King's face as he tried to calm him. His face was twisted in fear as his eyes stayed tightly shut.

"Ice King! ICE KING!"

Finn's yells-though not by much-had somehow calmed him enough to stop yelling. He now lightly mumbled as his body shook in Finn's grip. Finn not knowing what else to do wrapped his arms tightly around the Ice King's body, trying to steady him as he shook violently.

"Ice king it's me, Finn! Listen to me, you have to calm down!"

Ice King's face still portraying horror as he fought against whatever beast was haunting his dreams. His breathing still erratic as when Finn came in. Finn continued to talk to him as his nightmare continued.

"Ice King calm down, it's okay. Calm down!"

Finn spoke in a calm voice as addressed the Ice King, hoping that it would calm him down. Ice King though still shaking slowly started to breath a little easier. His breathing was still rushed but not as much as before. Finn took in a deep breath to calm his heart beat as Ice King started to mumble again.

"Please stop the screaming."

Finn softly hushed him as he continued to mumble.

"It's okay. There's no screaming. Just calm down."

Finn loosened his grip on the Ice King as his shaking went down to a minimum. He now laid still in Finn's grip, his chest quickly rising and falling as his breathing slowly calmed. It had taken a few more minutes of soft words but the Ice King's breathing had calmed down a bit. It was still to fast but at least he wasn't hyperventilating. When Finn was sure the Ice King had stopped shaking he slowly removed his arms from the his body. He slowly stepped away to stare at the Ice King as he laid in the bed, still asleep.

Finn looked over the sweaty body of the Ice King. His color still hadn't returned, but at least he was resting. Finn looked closer at the wizard's face as he inspected his body. He could see the dark bags under his eyes. Whatever had just happened hadn't been the first time.

Finn slowly stepped closer to the bed as he lightly touched his shoulder. His skin felt hot to the touch, which definitely wasn't normal for him. Usually his body was as cold as the ice, but now it felt like he'd been sleeping in a hot shower.

Finn continued to stare at the Ice King as he still laid asleep on the bed. He'd never seen anyone act like that before. Not over a dream.

Finn's attention was snapped away from the Ice King as the door to the room had creaked open. On the other side of the door Finn could see the little black flippers of one of the penguins. It's eyes were full of worry and fear for it's sleeping master. Finn softly smiled at the little bird as it came closer.

"Hey little guy. Don't worry he's okay now."

The little bird looked up at him and gave him a small 'quack'. Finn didn't understand what it meant but he could tell by it's expression that it was still worried about it's master.

"Had this been happening a lot?" Finn asked the small bird.

The penguin knowing slowly nodded it's head as it stared worriedly at the man in the bed. Finn looked to the penguin and then back to the Ice King before making up his mind. Finn looked back to the worried bird and went down on one knee to get to it's eye level.

"I need you to get some of your friends to help me take him to the big bird in sitting the living room. I'll put him on the bird and fly him to the Candy Kingdom. They have doctors there that can help him."

The bird looked hesitant for a moment before waddling it's way out the door. In a few moments it had brought back two other penguins. Finn smiled at the two other birds before looking back to the Ice King. Finn hooked his arms under the Ice King's and wrapped them around his chest. Finn pulled him onto the floor where the penguins stood. The penguins quickly rushed over to there master and lifted up his lower body. With the help of the small birds Finn was able to lift the Ice King off the floor and out of the room.

. . .

The marrow had been sitting patiently for the last ten minutes as he waited for the boy to return. What it hadn't expected was to see him dragging an unconscious Ice King with the help of three little penguins.

Finn quickly-and with some difficulty-lifted the unconscious man onto the marrows back. The marrow did nothing as the man was loaded onto his back, but was curios as to why. Finn quickly climbed onto the marrows back and stated that they needed to get to the castle as quickly as possible without knocking them off.

The marrow let out a small squawk as it nodded it's head in conformation. It soon spread it's wings and jumped threw the window, it's wings immediately catching the air and flying straight to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

All those nightmares are now night terrors. I got this idea from watching Harry Potter. The part where they talked about him screaming in his sleep.

Ice King's memories are trying to come back but they're not the best of memories. Maybe he'll have some better memories to dream about in a later chapter. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. :)

If anyone has an idea for he story, I'd love to here it. I know how I want the story to end but I need an idea to get me going, so it would help to hear yours. :D

* * *

Finn looked down at the unconscious Ice King in his arms. He'd never seen anyone act like that before, and it was starting to worry him.

Ice King now laid slumped over the marrows back, his head resting on the marrow's neck and his arms slightly hanging off the edge of the birds body. Finn held tight to the Ice Kings cloak with one arm and his other on the bird's feathers. He didn't know exactly what was wrong, but he was sure he could find help at the castle.

The marrow flew gracefully threw the sky as it's wings flapped gently on the wind, not wanting to disturb it's passengers. It only took a few moments to reach the Candy Kingdom, as the marrow was as expectantly the fastest bird around. The marrow slowed it's flight as they entered the castle gates and landed gently to the ground as it's wings folded back to it's sides.

When they landed Finn wasted no time in calling for one of the guards close by. He immediately told him to rush and get one of the castle doctors. The candy guard, startled at first by the boy's urgency, hurriedly ran off to find the nearest doctor.

Finn watched as the candy guard rushed into the castle, soon losing sight of him as he turned down a hall.

Finn let out a long sigh as he tried to keep himself calm. This was not the time to panic, right now someone needed his help and he was going to help them. Finn looked back to the Ice King, his body still covered in a light sheen of sweat and his breathing still to fast for comfort. Finn gave him a worried frown as he stepped closer to the unconscious man.

"It's alright Ice King. I'm gonna make sure you get help."

Finn slowly placed his hand on the Ice King's shoulder as his shaking started to resurface. His body lightly shook as if a chill had ran threw his being. Finn could feel the perspiration on the King's body as he continued to shake. His body felt hot and clammy, but he shook as if he were sitting in ice. Which Finn thought shouldn't bother him at all.

Finn removed his hand as he anxiously waited for a doctor to arrive. He was getting more scared for the Ice King as he started to drift back to the state Finn had found him in. His breathing started to increase, his body shook harder, and he started to mumble again. Repeating the same thing Finn had heard him say in the Ice Castle.

"Please stop... the screaming."

Finn rubbed slow circles in the Ice King's back as he continued to mumble in his sleep.

"It's okay. Help is coming soon. I promise."

Finn stood by as he watched the Ice King mumble and fight against whatever monster was haunted his dreams. Finn hoped that the doctor would hurry, or else the Ice King might have a heart attack or something.

Finn's hopes were satisfied as Dr. Princess and two candy doctors rushed out of the castle to join them. They immediately rushed to the Ice King's side at the sight of his paleness. The doctors had to get a stretcher sent out to them so they could carry the Ice King into the castle. Finn followed closely as they pulled the Ice King onto the stretcher and wheeled him into the front hall of the castle, making a beeline for the castle infirmary. Finn had to run to keep up with the doctors as they pulled the stretcher down a long line of halls before finally reaching the infirmary room.

Finn tried to follow them into the room, but was stopped by one of the three doctors, stating that it would be best for him to stay outside so they could work. Finn was hesitant to leave at first, but soon agreed and slowly sat down at one of the four benches outside the castle infirmary. He felt really worried as he heard the doctors muffled speaking through the door, and the fast beeping of the heart monitor.

. . .

Finn sat in the same spot for a tense fifteen minutes before being joined by Jake and Princess Bubblegum. They both immediately asked what happened when they came to sit beside him on the bench. After they had stopped in their questions to allow him to speak Finn explained the past hours events to the best of his ability.

. . .

Finn let out a long breath as he finished his retelling of what happened. He looked to the two faces around him to see a mix of shock and worry.

"What do you think happened to him?" Jake said putting a paw on Finn's shoulder. Finn shrugged his answer as he thought of the look of fear that had marked the Ice King's features.

"I don't know. What about you princess?" Fin said turning hopefully to Bubblegum. Bubblegum had her chin rested in her hand in thought as she remembered the symptoms Finn had mentioned in his story.

"From the way he was acting, and the fact that he was asleep I would think he was having a night terror."

Finn looked to her with confusion.

"A night terror?"

"Yes. It's like having a nightmare, except much more horrifying. Many people who have night terrors feel like the dream is so real that it's hard for them to wake up." Bubblegum finished in a thoughtful voice. She had never seen, or knew anyone who had a night terror. Reading about it in books was one thing, but the way Finn described it was much more scary. It was like Ice King was fighting off some horrible beast in his mind.

Finn nodded in understanding as they let an eerie silence surround them. The only noise heard was the beeping of the heart monitor and the small mumbling of the doctors as they spoke of the Ice King's condition. Thankfully Finn couldn't hear any screams from the other side of the door, so Ice King must have calmed down, and from the beeping noise of the heart monitor his heart beat had lowered to a more steady rate.

Finn let out a small sigh at this realization. At least Ice King had calmed down. That meant things would go a lot smoother in finding out what was wrong with him, and how to stop these night terrors.

Finn pulled his legs up to his chest as they all waited outside the door, waiting to hear some news of the Ice King's condition. Ice King may not have been a friend of theirs but the thought of leaving the man after such an event sounded heartless. Especially since he had no one else who would come to see him.

After another fifteen minutes went by Finn's eyes snapped up as the infirmary doors swung open. Dr. Princess stood in the doorway in her usual doctor's uniform. A white lab coat, gloves, and a stethoscope hanging from her neck. She looked slightly frightened.

Finn quickly got up to meet the doctor as she stood by the door.

"Is the Ice King okay?"

Dr. Princess gave Finn a soft smile as she wiped off her glasses.

"He's perfectly fine now. No need to worry, but it was quite a scary sight to see him freak out like that. Whatever nightmare he was having really took a toll on his body. He has been suffering from lack of sleep and needs to rest. You may take a peek in to check on him, but I'll have to ask you to be as quite as possible."

All three of them gave a short nod showing they understood. Dr. Princess nodded back before turning to the door. She opened it as slowly and as quietly as possible.

Dr. Princess peeked into the room for a moment before waving them closer. Dr. Princess stepped out of the way for them to look into the room. The three slowly approached the door and peeked through the small opening. Though he knew he was okay Finn couldn't help feeling slightly worried for the Ice King.

The whole room was an eggshell white with two long rows of hospital beds. The floor had square tiles and light curtains over the windows. Finn searched the room with his eyes before spotting a pale sleeping Ice King.

His breathing had steadied and he wasn't mumbling or moving around like before. So that was good. He was laying on a bed that was under a window. He had been changed into a pink hospital robe and his crown now sat next to him on a small nightstand to the left of his bed. Other then the crown a small lamp also sat on the nightstand. Ice King was quietly sleeping, his face creased slightly in what looked to be worry. On the right side of the bed was a heart monitor attached to a thin wire that connected to his finger. Finn could here the beeps of the heart monitor as Ice King slept.

Finn let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked back to the doctor. The doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. Your friend will be okay. He just needs to rest."

Finn gave her a nod but was still slightly shaken by the whole situation. The way he acted when he found him. It was a scary sight.

"Dr. Princess, Bubblegum said that she thinks that Ice King was having night terrors. What do they do?"

Dr. Princess put her hand to her chin as if trying to find the right words to explain it.

"Well a night terror is a very vivid nightmare that could cause the person having them great stress, and with that being nervous, lack of sleep, and maybe even hallucinations. If someone is having night terrors then it is best for them to find out where those dreams are coming from, and if needed to see a psychiatrist."

"What's a psychiatrist?"

"A psychiatrist is someone who knows a lot about the way people think. People go to a psychiatrist when they think they have something wrong with the way they think, or they need to understand themselves better. It's when you have a mental problem."

"Oh." Finn said, he didn't exactly understand but from what he could tell this 'psychiatrist' could help find out what Ice King's been dreaming about.

"For example if Ice King continues to have these dreams then he could always see a psychiatrist for help, or if he feels uncomfortable with that then he could always talk to a friend." Dr. Princess said giving him a smile.

Dr. Princess told them that they could come back to visit in the morning, but until then Ice King needed to rest undisturbed. They all gave her their okay before walking back to the front hall of the castle. The sun was getting low in the sky and it was time for them to go home. Princess Bubblegum waved to them goodbye before going back to into the castle. Finn and Jake walked to the exit of the Candy Kingdom before Jake stretched himself out and let Finn ride on his back all the way back to their tree home.

The ride back was a quite one as they both thought about the day's events. It was a lot more then either had expected. Finn's mind went back to what the Ice King had been saying.

"_Please, stop the screaming..."_

_What screaming? Does this have to do with his crown? But how?_

It seemed like to much of a coincidence that all this happened after they saw the Ice King's tapes. Finn was sure they all connected, he just needed to know how.

* * *

Thanks for reading my fan fiction so far. If any of you are fans of the cartoon 'Kid vs Kat' I have a fan fiction of it on my profile. The couple is Coop x Kat by the way. :)

Review! :D


End file.
